


Okay

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Multi, multi daemon forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: They aren't normal. That's okay





	Okay

Anti’s daemon is a python. Most think rattle snake, and perhaps the coloring is not helpful, but that’s why she hides her tail in his shirt. Maya yells at him sometimes, when he’s doing something dumb, but that’s only if she agrees it’s dumb. Maya is fun. He likes having her weight around his neck and settled on his shoulders, where she can reach her head up and hiss in his ear. They have problems trusting people and people have trouble trusting them, but that’s okay, they’ll get there eventually. 

The Host’s daemon is a badger. He remembers Yorik, the dog that Author commanded to kill, and think that Greene is nothing like that, and him nothing like Author. Greene hides in his jacket, head peaking out of the collar during meetings to ground him and keep him safe, and purr little words of comfort when they both need it. People underestimate him, but that’s okay. Greene doesn’t show her claws to the world, and Host won’t show his. 

A lot of people are sure Bim doesn’t have a daemon, but then the chattering from his shirt pocket silences them, and Harpy purrs up at him, the chipmunk snatching a walnut from his hand and slinking back into the pocket to hide. They hide a lot, and that’s okay, because Bim is scarier when people think he doesn’t have a daemon, and sometimes, in his line of work, you need to be scary. 

Dark’s daemon has three names, depending on her form. Nebula is the Dalmatian that yips and barks at his heels when he’s excited and the blue takes over. Jasper is the rattle that hisses and snarls when the red takes over. Dark’s favorite, however, will always be Marsh (short for Marshmallow but he would never tell) the long haired cat that would slink across the table and purr and hiss during meetings, terrorizing the other daemons into their place. It was okay to have three forms, three names, Dark would tell himself, yet never found a way to believe it, truly. 

Only when they were all together did they seem to relax, Marsh settled into the bottom of the cuddle pile at the foot of their bed, Greene’s nose pressed to her belly, Harpy settled on top of Marsh, and Maya curled, encompassing them all in her coils, their humans cuddled into a similar pile, Dark on the bottom with Bim pressed to one side and Host the other, Anti laying across them. It safe, and home that way, and Dark lets himself realize he’s not normal, but that’s okay, three names and three forms is okay, because sometimes he knows he needs it to show who he really is, when Marsh comes back out, he knows who he is, and Anti needs it because he’s not really dangerous, and Host needs it because he is, and Bim needs it because he needs the love that this pile provides, and everything is okay. 

Their daemons are not normal, Host knows this as he speaks of Yorik again, and Dark talks of Jasper and Nebula in their true homes, with Damien and Celine, and Anti and Bim listen, because they are the most normal, but they still aren’t normal, because they are never normal in this little family, no matter what. And that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one is different from the others i wrote and posted tonight so...  
> uhm..  
> yeah


End file.
